


Running in Place

by Helholden



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Leadership, Oops, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helholden/pseuds/Helholden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy go back to the bunker to search for more supplies, and find themselves in a precarious situation when they discover showers again on Earth. Post 1x08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running in Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionqueen/gifts).



> **Author’s Notes:** No guilt. No shame. This was bound to be written. Enjoy. ❤

* * *

 

“We should move everybody into the bunker,” Bellamy suggested. “It will be safer there than it is out here.”

 

“We don’t know how stable the structure is,” Clarke said knowingly, giving him a look. It was her only disagreement with him on the subject. She shook her head. “We didn’t have time to fully inspect the place before—”

 

“It’s been standing for a hundred years, Clarke,” Bellamy told her with a pointed look. He was quiet for a moment. “I think it’s pretty stable,” he then added, wrinkling his nose as he made the comment. _Smartass_ , Clarke thought. Bellamy sat back in his chair. “Besides, if we don’t find better shelter sooner rather than later, we’ll die of hypothermia before we die of starvation.”

 

Clarke sighed. He was right. He had a nasty habit of being right. “We still need better food stores. This time it’s hallucinogenic nuts. Next time, it could be poisonous berries.”

 

Bellamy crossed his arms over his chest. “We could test the food on animals first.”

 

“Bellamy, that’s barbaric—”

 

“Do you have a better idea, Clarke?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

 

Clarke sat back in her chair, crossing her arms as well. “Not yet.”

 

“Well, here’s the thing about the guns. Teaching everyone how to use them properly not only protects us against the grounders, but helps with our food supply. We’ll be better hunters. We can store the meat—”

 

“We still don’t know how safe that is, Bellamy,” Clarke protested. “What if they’re soaked in radiation?”

 

Bellamy gave her another look. “We’re already eating the meat, Clarke.”

 

“Well, maybe in small doses it’s not so bad—”

 

Bellamy sighed at her response, and he stood up from his chair. He walked around the table to Clarke’s side, standing a few inches away from her. “Tomorrow, we go back to the bunker. We’ll give it a thorough inspection. If it’s safe, we need to move everybody there, Clarke. It’ll be winter soon. We won’t survive in just tents alone.”

 

Clarke heard what he was saying, and it made sense. She let out a deep sigh, and then she felt Bellamy’s hand on her shoulder. He patted it once, and then his hand was gone. “Okay,” she agreed, “we’ll go back.” Clarke stood up from the table as well, turning to Bellamy. “There might also be more supplies. It’s best if we find that out, too.” She met Bellamy’s eyes. “Fighting for our lives kind of put a damper on our search,” she added softly.

 

“Yeah, it did,” Bellamy agreed with a quiet voice.

 

They stared at each other for a while, remembering that night in unison. Bellamy still had a large bruise across his cheek and broken skin as well, healing slowly but surely. Clarke took a deep breath and looked away. Bellamy looked away, too. There was a strange silence between them, an awkward tension to the air.

 

“Let’s get to it during the day, so we have sunlight,” Bellamy finally suggested. “We’ll leave before sun up. It’s a long walk from here to there. Get some sleep, Clarke.”

 

Clarke nodded her head in silence, and Bellamy left the dropship. She turned to watch him go, biting on her lower lip. She was unsure about moving the group when they were so close to reuniting with the Ark, but Bellamy had a stronger point than her misgivings. Clarke walked over to the opening on the dropship, which was covered with a tent lining. She pushed it back, looking up into a fading sunset ahead. Clarke squinted against the glare above the treetops.

 

Winter was on its way, and they didn’t have much of a choice.

 

Clarke slept fitfully that night, but she awoke before dawn while the sky was still black to Bellamy kneeling over her, his hand shaking her shoulder gently. “Hey, Clarke. Wake up.”

 

She opened her eyes to his face, shocked to see him at first until she remembered why he was there. Clarke got ready within a matter of seconds. It wasn’t as if she had to change or brush her hair. She hadn’t cared much about her appearance since they landed down here. It was all superficial nonsense, anyway. She scooped up her bag she had prepared the night before, and her and Bellamy set out into the dark with fluorescent lights to guide the way. Torches were too dangerous, Bellamy said. It might give them away to any grounders nearby. Their lights, though, they could put out at a moment’s notice. Clarke agreed it was a good idea, so they went with those.

 

Halfway through the forest to the abandoned depot, they heard a twig snap in the trees. It wasn’t from either of them. Quickly, Bellamy turned off his light, and Clarke did the same. Without warning, he took her by the shoulders and pushed her down to the ground. They were crouched, silent. Clarke knew better than to say anything, so Bellamy didn’t have to tell her to stay quiet.

 

They waited in the silence, and when they heard nothing more, they resumed the rest of their journey in the dark with no lights but the glow of the moon to guide their way. As they started off again, Bellamy reached out his hand to take Clarke’s into his grasp.

 

“Stay close,” he whispered to her, and Clarke breathed a little faster, nodding her head. He couldn’t see it, but that didn’t cross her mind. She clutched his hand tighter and followed his lead through the rest of the forest.

 

When they made it into the supply bunker, Bellamy closed the hatch behind them. He lowered himself down the steps to Clarke.

 

“Let’s stay together,” he said. “In case there’s any more surprises. We’ll need each other’s help. No splitting up to cover more ground when there’s only two of us.”

 

“Agreed,” Clarke told him, and they walked side by side deeper into the bunker.

 

They found more trunks, more blankets, and even a few tents. There were old, crumbled newspapers as well, but they were so dry to the touch that some of them began to fall apart when they picked them up to read them. Eventually, Clarke realized newspapers were the last thing they needed to survive, so she moved on from them. They emptied out one of the trunks and scooted it towards the hatch, putting what supplies they would bring back to camp with them inside of it. It would be sunlight soon, Clarke thought. In fact, it might have been peeking over the horizon now.

 

“We should go deeper,” Clarke told Bellamy as they packed some dehydrated food they found in the bunker into the trunk. They might have to check the expiration dates on them later, but it didn’t hurt to bring them back to camp with them now. “I found another hallway off to the left of the last one we were in. There’s more rooms that way.”

 

“All right,” Bellamy said, and when they were done, they headed in that direction.

 

With only fluorescent lights to guide their way, it was practically pitch black inside of the bunker. “We’ll need to get the energy source running again,” Clarke suggested in a faraway voice, looking up at the ceiling as they passed down the hall. She saw lamps above their heads.

 

“Monty can work on it,” he said. “He’s good with wiring, isn’t he?”

 

“Yeah,” Clarke answered him. “He’s pretty good with it.”

 

Bellamy opened the doors to the rooms, finding empty bedrooms on this hall. Every room they checked was a bedroom, but there was nothing inside of them.

 

“This wing must have been the living quarters,” Clarke mused.

 

“Looks that way,” Bellamy added, but he sounded annoyed. “Let’s check this room, too. We’ve still got four more after this.”

 

The next door was easier to open, even though it was larger and made of reinforced steel. Clarke wasn’t sure why that was, but when they walked inside, they found something that wasn’t another bedroom. The floor was pure tile, and against the walls, there were faucets hanging every few feet apart from each other. Off to the left against the wall, there was what looked like a huge basin big enough for ten or twelve people. Clarke realized her mouth was hanging open as she gazed over the room.

 

“It’s a washroom,” Clarke said breathlessly, feeling a smile tug at the corner of her mouth. She hadn’t had a bath in forever. Or a decent shower. Bellamy walked ahead of her, and Clarke watched him go. He put down his bag as well as his light, and his hand reached out for the handles beneath one of the shower faucets in the wall.

 

He twisted it, and water came pouring out.

 

Clarke heard Bellamy hiss in response. “It’s ice cold,” he said, but he didn’t remove his hand from under the spray. Clarke walked towards him, and she put down her bag and light as well. She held out her hand under the spray of water as Bellamy cupped his hands and took a big gulp of it. Clarke smiled slowly, the expression turning into a grin as she cupped her hands as well and drank of the water.

 

Bellamy laughed and grabbed more of it. He splashed his face with it and shook his head. Clarke got hit with the spray from his hair and huffed in amusement, leaning away from him. “Watch it,” she teased, scooping more of the water into her mouth. Before she knew it, Bellamy had torn off his shirt and threw it aside. She heard him fumbling with his belt, and then she froze. He stripped down to his boxers and walked under the spray of water.

 

Bellamy turned to her, grinning in the small bit of light they were afforded with the flashlights. “C’mon, Clarke,” he said. “It’s just you and me. Get under the water. It feels great.” He splashed his face with more water and tilted his head back into the spray.

 

Clarke watched the beads of water pour down his chest. She turned away, shaking her head. Why was she looking at his chest? He had a point, though. It’s not like anyone else was here with them. She reached down for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, leaving her standing there in her bra. She took off her pants next, which left her in her underwear. Her shoes and socks went next.

 

Instead of choosing another faucet, Clarke walked under the same one with Bellamy. Her arm brushed his arm as she sidled under the running water beside him, and Bellamy stopped to look down at her for a moment. He might have been thinking about saying something, but whatever it was, he didn’t say it. He only shifted his weight to his other foot and moved over to give her some room under the spray of water.

 

It was _freezing_ , but it felt great. Clarke leaned her head backwards into the spray, opening her mouth to catch some of the water. She took a step back, but her balance was lost on the tile, and she fell into Bellamy.

 

He caught her, two strong hands on her upper arms, his arms wrapped around hers. He was warm, strangely hot even, beneath the spray of ice cold water. “Thank you,” Clarke said, slowly turning around in his arms. Bellamy loosened his hold on her as she did so, and then they were standing face to face under a shower of cold water droplets. Clarke felt strange just then in that moment. It was like a magnetic pull was drawing her into him.

 

Her hands were on his chest. She didn’t even know when they got there, and Bellamy’s hands were still holding her arms. Slowly, he moved them up and down a little. _He has so many muscles_ , Clarke thought, touching his chest with the palms of her hands. Her heart was racing as she looked up into his face.

 

They hadn’t meant to. They hadn’t planned it at all, but suddenly their lips were meeting under the spray of water. Bellamy’s arms were pulling her closer until their chests were touching, and Clarke’s hands slid up his chest to his neck, pulling him down to her mouth. Slowly, it seemed as if the water had gotten warm, but no, that was just his skin. At least, Clarke thought it was his skin.

 

Steam rose around them as the water heater kicked in on the shower’s spray, and Clarke found them backing themselves into the wall. They were kissing heatedly now with the spray falling all around them and the steam rising into the air. She ran her hands over his chest, and he slid his hands behind her back, unhooking the straps on her bra.

 

Clarke should have questioned it. She probably should have thought they had better things to do than this, but the thought never crossed her mind the whole time.

 

He had her on her back against the tiles, and her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. Bellamy was ardent and passionate about claiming her, whether it was with his lips or his body. The rock of his hips lost her under the spray of water, and her nails dug deep into his back as she let out a cry underneath him.

 

“Clarke, Clarke, _Clarke_ ,” he whispered fiercely, and she opened her mouth, closing her eyes as the water fell from above. He lost himself in her, and she lost herself, too. Bellamy collapsed above her, her hand placed carefully behind his head beneath his hair. Her other hand held his back, though it was soaked to the bone. She would have bruises on her back come the next day, but it was worth it. She wasn’t going to complain.

 

Bellamy lifted his head from her shoulder. She could only see him just in the faded florescent light, but his eyes were telling and his face held a vulnerable and very readable expression. Clarke ran her hand along the side of his face, trailing her fingers against the water droplets still on his skin and understanding all the words that he wasn’t saying out loud. She raised her head just slightly to kiss him, their lips meeting halfway between the point of light that shone on them.

 

They knew they still needed to search the bunker, but for now, Bellamy laid his head back onto Clarke’s shoulder, and she wrapped both arms around his head and shoulders. They both breathed in deeply, their lungs in sync with each other’s breaths.

 

They had so much to say, but right now, words were not necessary.

 

 


End file.
